


Red Binder

by Caramelsocks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, colorblind, laffburr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramelsocks/pseuds/Caramelsocks
Summary: soulmate AU Lafburr-you can only see colors once you touch your soulmate with budding love





	1. Chap. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work made for a bud in a secret santa group!! happy, veryyy belated christmas, A Dot Burr!!! (T rating is for language?) also HUUUGE thank you to thetraveler for the editing help! <3

Aaron burr does not like people. He decided this at age 13, after the third time 15-year-old George King pushes him off the swings while he was trying to read his books. His sniveling little sidekick, Sam, laughed and clapped George on the shoulder as he stared at Burr in victory. Burr, not wanting to start a conflict, just scooted himself against the swing set and continued reading. “awhh, whassamatter Burr, birdy got your tongue?” George taunts as he rests against the set and leans down to mockingly coo at Aaron.

Burr was starting to pull himself closer in and further away from George when George pulled back- or, rather, got pulled back, by.. whats his name again? Oh. It’s the guy whos always hanging out with Hamilton and Jefferson, the one with like 20 names of which no one can decide which to use. That fact skedaddles out of Burrs mind as the guy tugged George away from Burr and stood in front of him. He wasn’t quite as tall as George, but he was much closer to Kings height than Burr was, maybe 5’8? 5’9? While burrs brain ran itself off spitballing heights, he hears Laf- that’s right! His main name is Lafayette- telling King off.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size? Or, yknow, within ten inches? Suuuuuch a victory shoving a 5-foot, ninety pound 13 year old.” Lafayette says, crossing his arms.

“Sure you wanna say that? You're within two!” Sam pipes from behind George's shoulder.

“so’s he.” Laf nods to Hercules Mulligan, another friend of his, standing behind Sam. He is within two inches of Georges height… though taller. And much more muscular. 

George looks to Herc, then back at Laf. He scoffs. “c’mon Sam, lets go. No fun here anymore.”

As he turns to leave, Burr hears Herc mutter “Yeah. Fair fight. Where’s the fun in that?” and giggles. He stops laughing when Laf turns to him.

“You alright?” Lafayette asks Burr. Aaron nods. “I weigh a hundred and eight pounds.” 

Lafayette looks confused and burr tells him “you said I was five foot and ninety pounds. I’m five foot one, too.” Laf smiles and holds down a hand to burr. “c’mon, it's all mud down there. Geez, he didn’t get any dirt on your textbook did he? I’m, Lafayette by the way.” he asks, and introduces himself.

“I know. I’m Aaron. It's.. Not a textbook. And no he didn’t.” Burr answers, finally grabbing Lafayette’s hand and letting him help him up.

“That’s good. But does that mean that’s, reading for fun? Damn, must be 600 pages there, some smarty you must be.” Lafayette tells him. Burr tenses a little, expecting Laf to be mocking him, but when he looks up, he’s greeted with a bit-lip smile. Once he realizes it was meant as a compliment, he lets his arms and back loosen up and returns a little smile of his own. 

“Me and Herc are going to meet our friend Alexander at the mall. Would you, uh. Would you like to join us?” Lafayette asks nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Aaron smiles more and nods, humming when Laf lights up and throws an arm around him, pulling him along to the parking lot. Maybe Burr does like some people.


	2. Chap. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> building building building!! good RelationShip stuff comes soon !

2 ½ years later~~  
Aaron likes his sleep. When he wakes up to a spam of calls making the French national anthem play on his phone over and over, he isn’t exactly happy. Though, knowing who’s on the other line definitely helped.

“what do you waaaant, Lafa?” burr grumbles as soon as he picks up his phone.

“ooph, wake ya up? Sorry bab. Buuuuut, in case you didn’t remember, which I guess you didn’t, I took my drivers license test this morning. Aaaaaand..” he trails off, giddiness in his voice.

“and what?” burr asks, picking at Lafayette for waking him up so early.

A huff from the other line. “and I passed! So I’m driving us to meet the guys out at the beach!” Lafayette has already lost his feigned annoyance and is bubbling happy again. He’s been excited for his license for months. Hercules got his first, being the oldest of our group by a month, then Jefferson. Alex and James still have learner’s permits, Burr thinks, they're probably each riding with their boys, and the baby-of-the-group Burr (16 in a month) of course, has a ride with Lafayette.

“augh. Alright, what time will you be here?” Aaron asks, sitting up. He starts pulling himself out of bed before Lafa even answeres, knowing him, it'll probably be five minutes.

“about that…” he says, trailing. Aaron waits for a continued response before he hears a car horn outside. He travels to the window, looks out and, sure enough, Laf is down in front of the house, in his moms car.

“Laaaaaf, more warning would’ve been nice?”

“what, did you think I was calling and driving? How irresponsible do you think I am?” he jokes, sticking his head out the window of the car.

Burr giggles, “well, if spray painting George Kings car is any indication-“ “alright, alright, touché.” Lafa interrupts. “will you just get your butt down here?” he whines to Aaron.  
“sure, babe, i'll be zippy.” Aaron replies sarcastically. He hangs up and sticks his tongue out at Laf, who blows a kiss back.

Burr pulls on his jeans and shoves his phone in the back pocket. He pulls his closet door over and grabs his backpack from the floor, unzipping it and shoving the ‘beach day’ pile of items he has, with his swim trunks a baggy shirt and a small net, into the bag. He pulls his worn, sandy sneakers from the back of the closet, pulls them on, and rushes down the stairs to meet Laf. He stops himself at the kitchen to shove Capri suns and pretzels into his bag for the ride and at the beach.

Once stocked up Burr leaves the house and slides in the passenger side of Lafs car. He’s got the AC and his favorite soundtrack (In The Heights) blasting, already in his trunks and a flag-printed tank top, sunglasses perched on his head. “ahh, my lovely, are you ready to swim?” he purrs, pulling away from the house.

“Well, I’m ready to watch you and herc and Jefferson swim while me and Alex and Madison talk about school and read..” Burr answers, humming happily. Laf pouts and groans, “if that’s what you’d like, my dear, I just wish you’d join me in the water one of these days.”

The ride is an hour, maybe, and quite pleasant. Laf drinks three juice boxes and gets even giddier, when the CD comes back around to “Bennys Dispatch”, he belts the whole thing and Burr can't help but watch every moment closely. Laf is panting a little bit at the ending dialogue, but his eyes are sparkling and his smile pushes up to his cheekbones. He’s, beautiful.

Burr sings quietly along to each song, fading in and out, forgetting when he got too involved in Lafayette’s voice.

Finally reaching the beach, Burr and Lafayette popped out of the car, gathered their bags and blanket, and walked down the beach to find their friends. Sure enough, Jefferson and Hercules are already in the water, and James and Alexander are reading and chatting up the beach. Laf runs up to them, spraying a bit of sand in their direction. Burr gets to their spot to hear Alex complaining to Laf about getting sand in his copy of The Red Tent. Laf laughs and paps Alex on the head, “I’m sorry little lion. I didn’t mean to.” And leans down to kiss his forehead. Then he shoots up, pulls off his shirt, and throws it on Alex before running for the water whooping.

Burr settles in with Madison and Alex, pulling his copy of The Chamber Of Secrets. “I still can’t believe you haven’t read those yet!” Madison sighs. Truthfully Burr only started reading the harry potter books is because Madison does not shut UP about them, but they’re turning out much more interesting than he’d thought they’d be.

The three of them had been reading and discussing papers and classes for around two hours when Laf, Jefferson, and Herc left the water and ran up to the other half of their group. Jefferson shakes his hair on James, Herc pulls alex up in his arms, and Lafyette plops himself down next to Burr, wrapping an arm around him. Alex and James are screaming at their boyfriends, who were laughing at them. Burr just, gasps when Lafayette wraps around him and Laf chuckles. Burr joins the laugh, though still stricken. Not because of the cold water.

Because of the colors.


	3. Chap. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr: oopsie daisy

It’d been a month since Burr first saw color. He still couldn’t believe how beautiful the world was; he loved fading grays and shadows but, color… it made everything so much more there.

He’d started spending way more time at the houses of his friends who’d already seen color. Their rooms were all so vibrant. His own room was so plain, being unable to see color he’d had to opinions on which were best or looked best together. His walls were white; his blankets and sheets black, his floor and desk dark brown. A few gross green textbooks. His bookshelf is colorful from the hundreds of covers, he itched to organize them by a gradient but.. He didn’t want anyone to know what happened, and that would be quite a giveaway. He still now spends useless hours staring at each cover, looking up shades upon shades to name them as. He’s decided that maroon and lavender are his absolute favorites.

As Aaron looks over his copy of Bluebeard yet again, admiring the designs of lime and multiple blues, he gets a text from Hercules, asking Burr if he wanted to come over to study with him and Jefferson. He shoots back a yes and puts his phone in his pocket, grabs his binders and English book to put back in his bag and leaves for the 3-block walk to Mulligans.

Once he arrives, he rings the doorbell and hears Hercs pit bull, Pretzels, barking down the hall. Herc opens the door, holding the pup back to let Aaron inside. As soon as the door’s closed, Herc lets her go and she jumps up to greet Aaron, pushing him against the door and licking his arm. He laughs and squats down, dropping his bag to rub her ears and give her a kiss.

“Alright girl, calm down now.” Herc tells the dog, looping a finger through her collar and pulling her away so Burr can stand up. “You go upstairs, Jeffs is in my room, I’ve gotta go fill her water bowl.” He tells Burr over his shoulder, walking down to the kitchen with Pretzels.

Burr pulls his backpack back over his shoulder, going up the stairs to Hercules’s room. Counting, 11, 12 steps. Second door on the left. The door is open, and Thomas is splayed out on the floor under the window. Burr sits against the headboard on the bed. “Hey Tom, need any help?” he asks while pulling his biology textbook out of his backpack and leans across the bed to put his bag on the floor.

“Nah, I got it. Herc was helping me with lines earlier, just reviewing. Again. I still don’t get why the school play has to be boring ol’ Romeo and Juliet. Again.” Thomas complains, flipping through the pages of his copy of the play for probably the 200th time.

“As if you weren’t ecstatic to get the Romeo role. Again.” Burr teases on Jefferson’s dramatics. He starts his reading on section 6, scooting himself up to balance the book on his knees. Hercules thumps up the stairs and joins them; laying on his bed facing the end and rewriting his notes for chemistry class, he can barely read his own scrawl. Their teacher talks way too fast.

They fall into their comfortable study silence. They mostly group to study for the presence of people, barely talk, content for the most part to work on their own. After about 20 minutes Burr’s finished what he had remaining of bio homework and nudges Herc in the side with his toes.

“Hey, could you reach in my bag and get my red binder?”

Hercules turns his head to look at Aaron, mouth in an o. Jefferson had popped up on his knees hearing Aaron too, making a small “oohhhh” ‘ing sound and grinning. Burr thinks to himself, have my friends gone cra-

Oh, goddamnit 

He named a color, didn’t he?


	4. Chapter 4

“Color color color!! Since when do you see colors?” Jefferson bounces up and down on his heels, bubbling excitedly.

“Yeah dude! Why didn’t you tell us?” Hercules asks, pushing himself up to sit next to Aaron. Jefferson waddles on his knees to the other side of Burr and pokes his side.

“Who’s the lucky fella? Or gal?” Thomas asks, resting his chin on his arms crossed on the bed, wide eyed like a child ready for a bedtime story.

Burr groans, putting his head back against the headboard and rubbing his hands over his face. Glutton for punishment ever he is, he pulls his hands up from his mouth and grumbles “fella.”

“ooooOOOHHH IS IT LAFAYETTE?” Hercules yells, excitement getting the best of him. Burr, instead of answering, takes the other acceptable course of action. He rolls himself off the bed and curls into himself on the floor.

“It issssss!” Jefferson concludes, patting the side of Burrs head.

“augh, I can't believe you didn’t tell us! I’ve been wanting to set you two up for agessss,” Hercules continues, wagging his finger in mock anger before cracking up and turning to Thomas, “Jefferson! We have to make this happen ASAP.”

Thomas had already stood up and was rummaging through his backpack next to the door. “On it!”. Burr peeked back out from behind his arms as he heard the swoosh of Thomas sending a text.

“Oh goddd what did you say to him!” Burr groans, sitting up and hugging his knees.

“Just that we’re having a study group I think he’d have a blast with.” Jefferson says, chuckling a little and biting his tongue. Thomas and Hercules chat over Burrs fetal form, he catches wisps of ‘let's plan the wedding’ and ‘their kids would be so cute!’ as he plots the murders of his best friends.

Lafayette only lives two blocks down from Hercules and the doorbell rings not five minutes later. Herc and Jefferson tear down the stairs to open the door for him, and Burr curls further in on himself. He hears Herc giddily telling Lafayette to go hang out with Burr while he and Jefferson made popcorn, and Lafas confused “okay?”, probably picking up on Hercs tone. Burrs dread grows each step he hears Lafayette step down on, pressing his face further and further to his knees.

“Hey, any idea what’s up with-Aaron? What’s the matter honey?” Lafa asks, reaching down to put a hand on Burrs shoulder. Burr flinches away before his hand lands, and Lafayette retracts it, hoping he hasn’t upset Burr further. He instead settles on the floor leaning against the bed, pushing his backpack against the wall.

“Aaron, what’s up? Herc and Jefferson seem high off their asses and you seem.. upset to say the least. What happened?” Lafayette asks the lump still on the floor. Burr sighs and pulls his head away from his knees.

“nothin’. They just, found somethin’ out.” Burr sighs. He slowly unwraps himself and pulls himself up next to Lafayette. After a minute, he scotches a bit close, and this time doesn’t pull away when Lafayette wraps an arm around him. He feels a wave of disappointment when Laf has no reaction-

Until Lafa moves his hand to scratch Burrs shoulder inside his shirt and sucks in a breath at the skin-on-skin contact. Burr smiles so wide, he already knows what this means.

“I-think, I’ve just found something out too-“ Lafayette tells Aaron, just before Aaron swoops himself further under Lafas arm to press a kiss to his lips. Burr pulls away after only a few seconds with an exaggerated ‘mwah!’ and a giggle, opening his eyes again to look t Lafayette. Laf blinks slowly before breaking into a grin and pulling Aaron back to kiss him again. And again, again, again.

A few minutes later they pull away completely, Aaron buzzing and Lafayette humming contentedly. Laf reaches up, rubbing his thumb over the skin just below Aaron’s cheekbone.

“I’ve only seen color for ten minutes now and I’ve already decided which color is my favorite.”

“And what color is that?”

“The color of your eyes.”

Burr rolls his eyes, “they’re plain ol’ brown Laf. There’s way more interesting colors, trust me.”

Laf hummed, “hhmm my love, no color is as interesting as the ones a part of you-“

He gets cut off by a gag from the doorway, Aaron and he both twist to look and see Jefferson doubled over and Hercules with his phone trained on them. “not that y’all aren’t cute as all hell, but could ya not in my room?” Hercules chuckles.

Burr turns back to Lafayette, bites his lip in a smile. “He’s right you know. I’ve got a perfectly good room three blocks down.”

Laf stands, grabs his backpack and holds a hand down to pull Aaron up, smiling back. “I’ve got one two away; why waste the time with the extra block?”

Aaron gathers up his bag and accepts Lafayette’s hand, standing. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aannnnddd thats a wrap for the main part??! i might add some fluffy dribbles eventually :0 :)


End file.
